


typical

by sumikitty



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Short, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumikitty/pseuds/sumikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that he’s easily the protagonist for any adventure book ever in existence, he comes with surprises of his own. - mangaquest, gold/krys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	typical

Despite the fact that he’s easily the protagonist for any adventure book ever in existence, he comes with surprises of his own.  _Blaringly_  surprising suprises. 

“I made you chocolate.” He says after a few seconds, holding out a pan of messy brown lumps. She’s too busy staring at his outfit to notice.

“Your  _clothes_.” She says, stuttering as she wonders how the  _hell_  someone could screw up that bad. He let out an impatient sigh, fumbling as he rubbed the sole of his right shoe against the bare skin of his left leg. “Yeah, yeah I know. Long story short I asked the little rich girl from Sinnoh to help me out.” He sighed, as if remembering a painful memory. “She can’t cook.”

“You didn’t have to.” She takes the pan with both her hands, meaning every word she said. “I mean, you should have just bought a batch of brownies at the bakery.”

“Yeah I know,” Gold grins all lopsidedly, “But I wanted to try it. You’re my last stop.”

_Last stop?_ Last stop. She’s suddenly painfully aware that this isn’t an attempt on his part to serenade her. “You made these for the other dex holders too?”

“Yeah of course.” He eyes her with a confused look in his eye, and he looks embarrassingly comical; half-naked like he had just gone through a grenade shower and rosy cheeks dusted with flour. “Why wouldn’t I?”

She realizes her mistake too late when his eyes widen before her mouth can retort, “Were you hoping I made them just for you?” He grins.  _Fuck, damn, shit._

“Of course not.” She says, her voice an octave higher than it should be as she steps back into her house. “Thank you for the cookies, but you should be going now—”

“WAIT.” She pauses just as she’s about to close the door. He waits for a second, allowing an awkward silence to commence, before continuing. “I was planning on bunking at your house.” 

He looks to the left before meeting her eyes again. “My house is under… repairs. Silver’s out to kill me anyway.”

“Really?” She raises an eyebrow, before he interrupts. “I promise I won’t do anything bad to you, I give you my word on that.” She crosses her arms, and he looks her dead in the eye, and he looks almost… apologetic.

She lets him in despite her mind screaming for her to reconsider, and she’s not sure whether its due to the effort he put into the cookies that she gave in, or due to the fact that he promised to give up chasing after girls for a week.

* * *

 

(— _ **he lied**_ , she thinks furiously, accidentally catching him lewdly flirting with a Unovian beauty.)

She buries his alive body in the front yard, and Silver helps, but only because its Gold she’s burying.  

 


End file.
